


Surprise Ending

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [107]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M, Sequel, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is a sequel to Bedrabbled 106,It was a Compliment(https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888844.)Though, like Stiles, I meant it all in fun, I started feeling guilty about what happens in my previous drabble, especially after reading Smowkie drabbles' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887244). So I wrote a fix-it fic.





	Surprise Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Bedrabbled 106, _It was a Compliment_ (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888844.)
> 
> Though, like Stiles, I meant it all in fun, I started feeling guilty about what happens in my previous drabble, especially after reading Smowkie drabbles' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887244). So I wrote a fix-it fic.

Derek returned with the pizza, set it down and then sat himself down on the couch. He crossed his arms but made no other move or sound.

It was no time for selective obliviousness, Stiles realized quickly.

“I’m very sorry, Derek. I was too lazy to answer the door myself. I apologize if I made you feel like you’re just a pretty face or pretty backside I can use to my advantage at your expense.”

Derek side-eyed him but his expression softened.

“Do you forgive me?” Stiles asked.

“Of course I forgive you.”

“Thank you.—Will you marry me?”

_“WHAT?”_


End file.
